


Hey Micky

by TheWinterDoctor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Singing, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - F/M/M, it just came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterDoctor/pseuds/TheWinterDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Caitlin drag Mick to a new bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Micky

**Author's Note:**

> So I was driving home from work and this song came on. As I was singing and dancing to it in my car this all of a sudden came to me. I almost had to pull over I was laughing so much. It's stupid I know, but now I can't get it out of my head so I am pushing it on y'all. Hope you like.

"Why can't we just go to Saint's and Sinner's" Mick drawls.

"Oh come on Mick we always go there after a mission, and we haven't spent enough time with Cait lately." Ray answers as he rubs his thumb along MIck's knuckles.

"Fine." He sighs, "When is she getting home?"

"Now." Caitlin says as she rushes through the door. "Just give me a minute to change and we can get going." She throws her purse on the table as she kicks off her heels and kisses both Mick and Ray on her way to the bedroom.

Ray puts her work shoes in the hall closet and kisses Mick on the cheek as he tidies up the pile of clothes leading to the bedroom. Mick pulls on his boots and calms himself by staring into the flame from his lighter.

"Alright boys, I'm ready." Cait sings as she walks out in a tight little black dress and heels. She is still wearing her work make up but has thrown on the molecule charm bracelet Ray got her for their one year anniversary; and the silver flame earrings Mick gave her for their three year. Both Mick and Ray stare at her as she does a 360 degree turn. 

"You look stunning babe." Mick says as Ray wolf whistles at her. Ray grabs her hand and kisses it as Mick offers her his arm, they walk to the car and head to the bar.

As they walk in the bar Caitlin and Ray have to pull Mick to a table before he has the chance to bolt.

"You have got to be kidding me." He grumbles.

"It's not that bad Mick." Ray says as he rubs Mick's back. "I promise once we go home we will make it up to you." Ray promises and gives Mick a small preview in the form of a french kiss and wandering hands.

"Hey, no fair. Y'all have had plenty of time to yourselves on the Waverider, I want to be a part of whatever it is you are doing." Caitlin says with a smile as she approaches with their drinks. 

"Oh, we could never leave you out of the fun my dear." Ray chuckles and pulls Caitlin into a kiss that takes her breathe away.

"Come now, didn't your mom ever teach you to share?" Mick butts in and continues where Ray left off.

"If that's the welcome I get when you two come back from a mission, maybe I won't be so mad when you leave." Caitlin giggles, "Though Ray and I are going to need our breath here soon, so let's enjoy our drinks."

Mick raises an eyebrow but sits down in the booth against the wall and Caitlin scoots next to him while Ray is across the table playing footsie with the two of them. They order another round of drinks before someone gets onto the stage at the end of the bar.

"Okay folks it's the time you have been waiting for. Karaoke Night has officially started." The man says into the mike to a chorus of cheers and groans. One of those groans coming from Mick as he lays his head on the table.

"First up we have a rousing duet. Will Mrs. Snow and Mr. Palmer make their way to the stage."

"Your not?" Mick says with his head still on the table.

"Ray and I had this brainstorm before you guys left on your last mission, and we just couldn't help ourselves." Caitlin places a kiss on the top of Mick's head and grab Ray's hand as they head to the stage.

The rest of the bar cheers as they take the stage. "We would like to dedicate this song to our ever suffering partner." Ray says into one of the mikes and the music starts. "Hey Mickey" blasts out of the speakers and Ray and Caitlin trade off verses and sing together during the chorus. Mick can't help but smile as his two beautiful nerds serenade him from the stage; and if he is honest with himself they are pretty good and the crowd loves them.

The song ends to rounds of applause from everyone including Mick and when the two make it back to their seats Mick makes sure to thank them. They stay for a few more drinks and share a plate of nachos as the rest of the patrons get their turn to belt out show tunes and 80's hits. As they get up to leave Ray and Caitlin kiss Mick on either cheek as he tries very hard not to break into a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is horrible, but like I said I couldn't stop laughing, I could totally picture Mick's look as those two nerds sang to him. I hope y'all get a laugh out of this.


End file.
